


Darkness Rising

by hla1702



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hla1702/pseuds/hla1702
Summary: It started the day the creatures rose and darkness crept into Raine's life, along with the Winchester brothers.





	1. Paint it, Black

The year is 2096. Earth’s population is 307. There are only 15 cities left standing. Death is everywhere, yet I can never seem to find it. Short of offing myself, nothing seems to come my way. 

My whole town had been evacuated after the creatures rose from the water and fell from the sky. I remember that day vividly. I had gone out with my boyfriend Derek the night before and I had decided to crash at his place. Being the gentleman he was, he gave me his bed while he took the couch. 

We had woke up late as we had spent the night binge watching horror movies. They were a mutual favorite of ours. Derek loved being scared, while I loved seeing him scared. He used to joke that nothing could scare me, and to this day I have found that true. Except for this particular afternoon. 

As I rose from the tangle of silk sheets I noticed a particular smell. Sulfur. I thought nothing of it as I stood and slid on my slippers so I could stumble into the kitchen to make some waffles for us. That’s when I noticed something else. The sky was a sickly shade of orange. Not your normal morning, sunrise orange, but like a great fire burning in the distance orange. Again, I stupidly assumed everything was normal and continued making my waffles. That’s when Derek sauntered into the kitchen. 

“Morning babe.” He mumbled, the sleep still not completely worn off of his voice.

“Morning sleepy-head,” I said as I walked over and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Ugh, you have morning breath.”

“Yours ain’t no rose bush either.” He smiled back at me. 

I turned to the counter and flipped on the radio to a classic rock station. Derek wasn’t a fan of my music and he let me know whenever he got the chance. He told me it was ‘too old’ and that I ‘should join this generation’. I just dismissed his complaints and turned Zeppelin up louder as he let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed two plates from the cabinets above us to set the table. 

Once “Stairway to Heaven” finished, the waffles were done and we were ready to eat. I reached over to turn off the radio when it emitted a high pitch squeal. The lights started flickering and the radio turned to static. I didn’t know what was happening or what to do, so I pulled out the drawer nearest to me and grabbed a knife. 

“What do you think you’re gonna do with that?” Derek breathed into my ear.

“Whatever I have too.” Was my answer.

I didn’t know why this was happening but I was going to be prepared in case anything went down. 

Then, just as soon as it started, everything stopped and went back to normal. I sat the knife down, shrugged, and settled in to eat my waffles. That’s when I heard it. A gravelly yet charming voice coming from over the radio. 

“You are not alone. You never were. Do you think you can fight? Do you think you can stop the inevitable? Think again. We are coming and we will spare no lives to get what we want. The end is near. But the end is just the beginning. Soon Hell will be opened and unleashed to all of humanity and there is nothing you can do about it. You have two options. You can surrender willingly and become part of my army. Or, you can perish. Don’t try to fight back. You will surely die. You cannot stop this. You cannot delay this. This is destiny. The prophecy has been fulfilled. Soon, everything you know and love will burn!” He said that last word with such intensity that it gave me chills. 

Derek and I turned to face each other. Our mouths stuck slightly open. Nobody said a word. We didn’t know what to say. 

Who was that? What did they mean by ‘the prophecy’?

I walked over to the window and pulled back the shades. The streets were silent. Every car was at a standstill. Nobody was on the sidewalks. Every curtain was drawn. Every mouth was closed. Even the dogs stopped barking and had run to hide. Something was dreadfully wrong, but just what, I had no idea. 

Then the warning sirens started. I heard a mighty rumble and I looked to the sky. What looked like meteors seemed to be falling from the sky. Hundreds of thousands of bright lights plummeting down, resulting in gaping craters wherever they happened to land. The noise was deafening. The lights were blinding. Yet I couldn’t look away, like I was drawn to it. It’s almost as I could feel something in the pit of my stomach telling me I had to do something. Like I was a part of this somehow, like I was connected. I didn’t know how or why, but I was going to find out. 

I felt something grab my hand. 

“How ‘bout we step away from the window shug,” Derek said as he gently pulled me away and closed the curtains. “Let’s just sit down and think about this. Babe, we watched a lot of horror movies last night, maybe this is just a dream or… or… or a weird hallucination. Nothing is really wrong. I vote we go back to sleep and then maybe we will wake up and laugh at how stupid we were being.”

“Derek. This doesn’t feel like a dream to me.” I whispered. “This is real, whatever this is, it’s actually happening. And somehow I am connected to this.”

“You gotta be kidding me, Raine. You have nothing to do with thi-” He started, but I cut him off.

“You don’t know that!” I yelled, suddenly feeling enraged. “Th-this whatever this is, is real and I’m not just gonna sit on the couch and watch movies while it’s going on outside. That’s suicide! I mean, look outside!”

I walked to the window again and pulled aside the curtain. Hundreds of more craters had appeared and the streets were now stained red with blood. I saw something run into an alley just a few hundred yards from the apartment and I let out a little yelp in surprise. 

That’s when it hit me. I had to prepare. I was going to have to fight. I was going to have to save myself and Derek. Derek surely couldn’t do it. I mean, I love him, but he couldn’t throw a punch to save his life. And now, it just might. I could see the fear buried in his dazzling ocean blue eyes. It was hidden, but it was there all right. 

I ran to Derek’s room to grab my stuff. I had to get back to my house to gather everything I needed. I grabbed my duffel, leather jacket, and helmet. 

Before I could get to the door Derek stopped me. 

“And just what are you doing?” He started, angrily. “You think you can just ride your motorcycle on home without dying? No! You walk out that door and you are sure to die, and-and I just can’t live without you, babe.” A single, frustrated tear fell down his freckled cheek as he said that last part. 

I melted with his words. He knew how to get to me, tears. He never cried, and when he did it was just a single tear. I called it his man tear. He only used it in situations where he knew he wasn’t going to win against me. But at this moment I had to be strong, I couldn’t let his single man tear get to me. I looked away and walked out of the door.

“I love you,” I said quietly, hoping he would hear me. I couldn’t say it any louder or I would break into tears. 

I was answered with the slamming of his apartment door. 

“What have I done?” I thought. I might have just lost Derek for good, but I had no time to dwell on that, I had to get home before it was destroyed, or worse, I was killed.


	2. Flirtin' with Disaster

As I walked through the abandoned streets of Westfield, Indiana trying my best to get home before anyone, or anything, caught sight of me. I couldn’t afford to get caught now, especially with how things ended with Derek. If anything happened to him now I would never get over it, he’s just too special to me. Plus we’ve been together for so long. I just couldn’t handle losing him right now, not with how far we’ve come in our relationship.

All of a sudden there was a noise about 100 yards to my right. It sounded like somebody threw a wine bottle into a cast iron pan. I didn’t know exactly what to do. My first thought was to panic but I knew that would do no good in a moment that could mean life or death. I know this sounds dramatic but at this point, anything is a possibility, and if given the choice, I choose life. 

I jerked my head towards the direction the God-awful sound came from just in time to see a dark shape dart into the alley. I knew I shouldn’t, but I walked towards the alley the thing crawled into. I reached into my dark green duffel bag and produced the tire iron that I carry around in case my Harley got a flat. I hoisted it up like a bat, ready to swing at whatever came at me. I plastered myself to the bricks of the building, not daring to lift a shoulder from them. As I approached the corner leading into the alley, I sent up a small prayer to whoever was listening. I dropped my duffel, which was holding my helmet, to the ground so I could have both hands free. The sudden thud apparently alerted the creature and I heard a deafening screech. It was close. I could feel the sweat starting to bead on my forehead. I quickly wiped it so it didn’t run into my eyes. It was time for me to move, but my legs didn’t want to work. I needed some courage, real or fake, it didn’t matter at this point in time. I leaned in and listened to make sure I didn’t hear footsteps, and when I didn’t, I reached into the pocket of my duffel grabbing my flask full of whiskey. I took a swig and replaced the cap.

“This should do,” I whispered to myself as I put the flask back into my bag.

I held my breath as I lunged around the corner and into the alleyway, my tire iron held tightly in my fist. At first, I didn’t see anything as the alley was extremely dark. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust, but when they did, I wished they hadn’t of. 

I was standing face to face with a man the size of a gorilla. His arms were as big as my head, maybe bigger. He stood a little over six feet tall and every bit of it was muscle. But that’s not the thing that scared me the most because I could handle big, burly men. You have no idea just how bold these type of men get when they’re drunk and see a pretty girl in the bar. It was his eyes. I didn’t know what was wrong with them. They were pitch black. Not a hint of color in the iris other than black. No white was visible, just black. They radiated hatred and pure evil towards me. He looked like he could rip me apart in less than thirty seconds. And it seemed he wanted to.

At that moment all thoughts other than ‘survive’ left my brain. I was frozen for a few seconds, not knowing how to continue with this situation. I knew I was going to have to move at some point, to get away from this man, but just how, I didn’t know yet. I could try to fight my way out of it with my tire iron but even with my strength and the added bonus of pure iron, I knew that wouldn’t be enough to stop this train. I looked around for another option, an open window, a ladder, even a fence I could climb would be helpful in escaping. To my dismay, I saw nothing. I looked back at the black-eyed man, dropped my tire iron, and stepped forward. I had reached my last option that might not end in certain death. 

I flashed a smile. Not just any smile, but the type of smile that could get a sixteen-year-old into a bar with no problems or questions asked. I only used this type of smile when I was trying to convince Derek to take me to watch a horror movie in the cinemas, which he hated. It seemed some smiles on women have what seems to be, magical powers over men. You can bend them to your will in a matter of seconds with a nice flash of your pearly whites. 

I edged closer to the man, carefully unzipping my leather jacket. I walked with newfound confidence and, dare I say, sass. I knew what I had to do and I was working it. As I got within ten feet of the man, I noticed his eyes flicked back to their normal color. He had a small smirk plastered on his face. I stopped, not out of fear, but because I had a plan. I let my leather jacket slip off and onto the ground. Underneath I was just wearing a light gray tank top, the one I had worn to bed the previous night. It was a chilly morning so I instantly regretted taking off my jacket. 

“Hey honey,” I started. Placing one of my hands on my hip and using the other hand to run through my blonde hair. “Why are you hiding out in the dark for? I’d rather you be in the light so I can see you better,” I added with a seductive smile. 

I cocked my head to the right and puckered my lips ever so slightly, all the while grabbing the tips of my hair with my free hand and twirling it around my fingers. I crossed my legs at my ankles and shot a wink his way. 

“Well,” He began. “If you were to see me it would ruin all the fun now, wouldn’t it?” I could see him cross his arms and lean forward on his feet a bit. 

“Now, now, now, let’s not get too cocky shall we?” I stepped closer, pushing my chest outwards. As I got within a foot of him I could smell the booze rolling off of his breath like waves at a beach. I had to hold back a gag. “Now honey,” I started again, false lust dripping from my voice like venom from a snake. I slowly placed my hand on his chest. “Wow… well built aren’t we? Looks like I’m gonna have a good night.” 

“Why did I say that?” I thought to myself. “What have I started? How am I gonna get out of this now?”

“Not as good as the night I’m going to have sweetheart.” And with that he grabbed me by the back of my neck, hands wound into my hair. “Don’t know how fun it’s going to be for you though.” As he said that, his eyes flicked black again.

I could feel his breath on my face. I didn’t know whether to scream or try and fight back. My options were limited, as was my time it seemed. As I thought back on my life and to my future, I figured I would rather go out fighting than go out whimpering at the mercy of a man I met in an alley.

I slowly looked up and into the man’s face. I was staring him in the eye with a newfound determination and confidence. I jerked my leg so that my knee would end up in his gut. He doubled over but didn’t let go of my hair. I swung my fist around and connected with the side of his head. I could feel him wince under my fist but it didn’t seem to affect him much so I drew my head back, what little I could, and slammed it into his head. He finally let go of my hair and stumbled backward. 

I ran to the opening of the alley and grabbed my tire iron and hoisted it back like a bat. I turned around just in time to see him lunging my way. I swung the iron but it was too late, he had grabbed me and twisted me around so that my back was towards him. He ripped the iron from my grip and twisted my arms painfully behind my back. 

“Let me go!” I screamed as he dragged me deeper into the alley. In the distance, I heard the rumble of a car, the first I had heard in hours. It was steadily getting closer but I didn’t pay too much attention to it. 

“Shut up!” He pushed me into the wall. “Or die!” I quieted down and closed my eyes, hoping this was all a horrible nightmare. Opening them again to realize this was all real, I decided to try one last thing in a desperate attempt to free myself from his vice-like grip. I jerked my head backward and felt it connect with his nose. He merely grunted in response and shoved my head into the wall… hard. He threw me to the ground at his feet.

The next few seconds were a blur, I was seeing stars, then my vision started to get blurry. I could vaguely hear a car pull up and what sounded like two doors slam. I heard muffled voices, more men it seemed. Then I heard a scream, it sounded like the man I had encountered. Footsteps coming closer to me, then voices, two of them. I wanted to look at their faces but my vision was still so blurry and my head hurt so bad, so I closed my eyes. That is the last thing I remember.


	3. Surrender

I woke to the sound of an engine roaring and Bob Segar playing over the radio. I was laying down on what seemed to be a leather bench seat in the back of a car. I decided to stay down until I knew where I was and who I was with. I didn’t dare move a muscle in fear of what might happen. I quickly scanned my surroundings. There were two men upfront. One was slightly larger than the other one. The smaller one was driving. He had shorter hair and from what I could tell from the back, a sharp jawline. The taller one had shaggy brown hair and when he turned I could see his pronounced cheekbones.

He looked back to where I was laying and I quickly closed my eyes as to not be noticed. I waited a few seconds before I dared to open them again. His eyes were still trained on me. 

“Ah, she’s awake!” Shaggy said. “It’s about time.”

I groaned and sat up, holding my head at the spot where it had hit the wall. I could feel a bump rising already and I had a major migraine. I looked down at the floor of the car to see my helmet and duffel bag. At least they thought to grab my stuff while kidnapping me. How thoughtful.

“Who are you and why am I in the back of your car?” I asked once my head had stopped spinning. I quickly ran a hand over my body checking for other injuries or evidence of anything more than just a kidnapping.

“What? No ‘hello’?” The driver laughed and I felt his eyes trained on me. I did nothing except stare back at him through the rearview mirror. He shook his head and let out a small laugh. “Okay then, straight to the point I guess.” He reached his right hand up to his mouth and ran it down his lips. A tic maybe?

“As for who we are, you’ll find out soon enough.” He said matter-of-factly. “And you’re in my backseat because you were gonna get yourself killed walking around those demon-infested streets.”

“D-demon? Whaddya mean demon?” I asked him, not quite sure I was truly awake. “And where are we?” 

“Demon as in demon sweetheart. Spawns of Hell. Black eyes. Real nasty creatures.” Driver said. “They usually stick to crossroads deals so I don’t know why they were just roaming the street hunting people like that, it’s unusual.”

“I’m dreaming…” I whispered. “I’m still asleep, I never woke up, this is all a dream.” I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the back of Shaggy’s seat, not willing to believe all that had just happened.

“Nope, not even close.” Driver said. “Here’s the thing, I’ll make it short… unless you wanna give the girl the ‘talk’ Sammy?”

The passenger, who I’m guessing to be Sammy, shook his head. “Nah, I’ll leave this one to you, Dean.”

I looked towards Dean. “What talk? What do you mean?”

“Well here’s the thing,” He started. “You ever heard stories about vampires, werewolves, maybe ghosts?” I went to nod but he cut me off. “Well, those ain’t just some fairy-tale story your mom would tell you to keep you in your room at night. They’re real. All of it. And we are the guys who kill those creatures.”

I could feel my mouth hanging open so I rushed to close it before the guys noticed. “These guys are on some kind of drugs.” I thought to myself. I looked back towards Sammy. “He’s kidding, right?”

He chuckled as a small smile crept onto his face. Apparently he got this reaction a lot. “No, no sadly, he’s not. It’s all true.” He turned to look into the backseat. “Sorry to burst your bubble though.”

When he looked at me I took that moment to truly look at him for the first time. He was a very attractive man. He had dimples when he smiled and eyes that, depending on the way the light hit them, were either a deep green or an ocean blue. He reminded me of a Golden Retriever puppy. I noticed myself staring a bit longer than I should have and I quickly turned my head. He seemed to have noticed my prolonged look because I detected a hint of red blossoming from his cheeks as he turned his head to look at the road again. 

I turned my gaze back to Dean whose mouth was set in a smirk. God, I already didn’t like him. He seemed to think he could get away with anything he wanted to. 

“You’re joking.” I huffed as I crossed my arms and leaned back into the soft leather seat. “I don’t believe it.”

Dean spoke up with a hint of amusement in his voice. “Darlin’, whether you believe it or not doesn’t change the fact that it’s real and it almost killed you.” His eyes glanced at the rearview mirror to look at me. “You can either suck it up and put on your big-girl pants and accept that it’s true, or we can drop you off at the nearest Gas-N-Sip and let you figure out your way home if it’s even still standing.” Yeah, I definitely do not like this guy.

I sighed as I leaned forward again, placing my hands on both of my knees. “Whatever. Say I believe you. What happens now?” I was genuinely curious about what the future may hold. I was starting to believe what the brothers had told me and that scared me more than anything I had ever heard in my whole entire life. 

Sammy and Dean turned to look at each other then back at me. Sammy was the first to speak up after a long minute of awkward silence. “Well, we’re gonna take you back to our home and figure out how to stop all these demons.” He gave me a small, ‘sorry about this situation’ smile and then reached into a bag he had sitting by his feet. He pulled out a small granola bar and offered it to me. “We have a few hours left. Figured you might want some food. There’s some beer in the cooler behind Dean’s seat if you get thirsty.”

I reached out and grabbed the bar with a small. “Thank you.” I unwrapped it and nibbled on the end of it. I realized that through all the bustle of this morning and afternoon that I hadn’t drunk anything almost all day. I wanted something to drink but I wasn’t about to drink some beer from the back of some shady man’s car. I could wait out the thirst until we reached their home and I could get some water or something. 

I finished off the last bite of the granola bar and shoved the wrapper into my duffel. That’s when it hit me… my motorcycle! Derek! I leaned forward again and stuck my face between the two men. “What about my motorcycle? I’m not leaving without it!” I said, completely ignoring the fact that I had already left without it. I had bought that motorcycle when I turned 18 and moved out on my own. It was my first and only vehicle and I couldn’t just leave it.

Sammy jumped back in his seat a little, apparently not expecting me to be so close. Dean let out a soft chuckle as his brother regained his composure, then he turned to me. “Cas’ll get it once we get to the bunker.”

I had so many more questions darting through my head at that moment. Who was Cas? What bunker? “Bunker? I thought you said you had a home?”

Sam sat back in his seat and let out an amused sigh. I was already tired of them laughing at everything I said, I just wanted answers. “Well, it is our home. It’s an old bunker from our grand-dad and we kind of inherited it, I guess you could say.” He turned to look at me a quick second before turning his eyes back to the blacktop that was rushing underneath the car. “I’ll explain more once we get there and get settled again.”

I relaxed a little and allowed myself to sink back into the seat behind me as I crossed my ankles. “So this bunker, does it have a shower?” I could smell myself from my previous battle with the apparent demon and I couldn’t wait to be clean again. 

I thought saw a devilish gleam flash in Dean’s eyes but it disappeared just as soon as it appeared. “Uh yeah, we got showers.” He said. “Even got soap.” Sarcasm was dripping from his voice. 

I rolled my eyes at his comment and crossed my arms. “Good to know.” I sat there in thought for a minute, still steaming from Dean’s outburst of sarcasm. I don’t take lightly to people sassing me. I leaned forward again, adamant to say something to him. “You know-” I started, my voice noticeably irritated, but Sammy cut me off before I could get anything else out.

“You know why don’t we all just calm down.” He said calmly. He looked back towards me. “Why don’t you take a nap uh…” I took a wild guess and assumed he was trying to remember if I had mentioned my name. I had not. 

“Raine.” I said curtly.

“Right, umm as I was saying,” He continued. “We’ve still got a few hours of driving ahead of us and you look pretty wiped out so why don’t you go ahead and sleep some. I’ll wake you when we get to the bunker.”

I nodded and against my better judgment, I leaned further into the seat to get more comfortable. I mean, I was pretty tired and I could use a nap. “Yeah, I just might do that.” I quickly sat up again and pointed a finger at the men. “Just don’t try anything funny or someone’s gonna lose a hand,” I warned.

I was greeted with stifled laughs and a muffled “Aye aye captain.” from Dean. I slipped my legs up beside me and grabbed my duffel from the floorboard and sat it at the other end of the bench seat to use as a pillow. I slowly laid my head down and let myself drift into a fitful sleep as "Ride The Lightning" by Metallica was turned up on the radio.


End file.
